Cuentos Yurinfantiles I
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Hoy presentamos: Caperucita Roja


La historia comienza en una cabaña en el bosque, donde una vieja, perdón, una madre, le decía a su única y pequeña hija que debía llevarle un delicioso cesto de comida a su abuelita. En el pueblo conocían a la pequeño como Caperucita roja, pues siempre llevaba un gorro rojo en la cabeza. Caperucita salió de casa con una alegre sonrisa, parándose a jugar con los animalitos del bosque sin tener en cuenta la advertencia de su mamá de que podía encontrarse a una hijo de su… perdón, a alguna loba tachi frustrada, que la nekeara.

Caperucita iba andando y de pronto se encontró con un lobo que le había robado su hermosa cara a la princesa y que se llamaba a sí mismo el rey de los idiotas.

-Hola, soy un lobo imbécil y mi hermano el lobo feroz es mucho mejor que yo, además de que mi risa es horrible

.

.

.

Ok, eso no…

.

.

.

Salió al encuentro de Franperucita un apuesta loba de cabellos dorados y bella sonrisa, que tomó a la chico por la cintura y murmuró con voz tremendamente sensual, pudiendo apreciar el sonrojo de su pequeña neko:

-¿A dónde vas, Caperucita? No es prudente andar solito por estos lares

-V-voy a casa de mi abuelita a darle una cesta de comida que me ha d-dado mi madre p-para ella -Tartamudeó la adorable niña.

-Ah, ¿Y está muy lejos, lindura?

-N-no, está al final del bosque.

La atractiva loba feroz le robó un beso que Caperucita correspondió encantada y se dio media vuelta para ir a casa de la abuelita. La loba conocía a la perfección el bosque, cada árbol y cada hierba, así que no le fue difícil llegar el primero a su destino. Tocó a la puerta.

-Pasa -Habló con una dulce voz la abuelita- La puerta está abierta.

La loba entró y se dirigió a la habitación de la abuela y al verla en la cama no pudo resistir la tentación de vio…

.

.

.

Ejem… Perdón quise decir…

.

.

.

La loba se tropezó y como tiene una boca tan enorme, no diré de qué porque estamos en horario infantil, se comió por error a la abuelita, no de la manera convecional pero se la comió (Ustedes me entienden). Y como alguien tan anormal no merece tener dentro a alguien como una anciana, a no ser que sea violada, cogió un empacho horrible y tuvo que meterse en la cama, y de paso se hacía pasar por la abuela. En eso que llegó Caperucita, vio la puerta abierta y subió a ver. Miró a la abuela, la abuela le miró debajo del tupido flequillo.

-Abuelita, abuelita, qué flequillo más largo tienes.

-Es para no deslumbrar a la gente con la belleza de mi rostro, que es igual que el de mi hermana porque se lo robé.

-Abuelita, abuelita, qué ojos más escondidos tienes.

\- Es para que no veas mi mirada de idiota.

-Abuelita, abuelita, qué sonrisa tan siniestra tienes.

-¡Es para comerte mejor! -Y se abalanzó sobre Caperucita.

Y cuando a punto estaba la malvado loba de devorar a la niña, apareció por la ventana la princesa marimacho azul con sus cuchillos en la mano.

-He venido a salvarte, princesa.

-¿Yo soy una princesa?

El príncipe abrazó a Caperucita, aunque ahora la llamaremos Rapunzel.

-Pues claro que sí. Ahora nos iremos a mi castillo y haremos lemmon por siempre para las delicias de los amantes del yuri que paguen por mirar.

En ese momento entró también por la ventana la bruja malvada con su varita mágica en la mano gritando que ella era la único digna de llevarse una mujer a la cama y de ganarse el amor de la princesa marimacho y, enfadada, invocó en plan Yu-gi-oh a un monstruoso monstruo marino atún para matar a la princesa marimacho azul.

Y tras una fiera batalla, el monstruo marino mató a la princesa marimacho.

.

.

.

Ok, esa tampoco… No se acepta el gore hardcore, ¿Saben?

.

.

.

La princesa marimacho terminó teniendo fácilmente a sus pies al monstruo marino y éste mató de manera muy sangrienta (Lastimosamente censuramos la escena para no traumar a los niños) a la loba mala, no sin antes abrirle el vientre (Esa también la censuramos) y sacar a la abuelita, que le agradeció a la princesa marimacho su valor y valentía.

Y todos menos el lobo fueron felices y le dieron una paliza al leñador negro y lo colgaron en un árbol

.

.

.

¡Mierda, eso no! ¡Esto es racismo!

.

.

.

Y la apuesta princesa marimacho fue buena con la loba al ver que era anormal y le ofreció un puesto en su palacio como maid. Y se la folló muchas veces, así que la loba también fue feliz al final.


End file.
